


凍京requiem

by Katsuojima



Category: Tokyo Necro
Genre: M/M, nitroplus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: Nitro+15周年纪念作 凍京Necro 衍生牙野原鉾康/臥龍岡早雲，接原作牙野原鉾康/臥龍岡武雪背景。父子两代人的大三角





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尚有某处未被时间的线性特质支配

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 霧里线结局决战前的if，活死人早雲设定，有串一处イリア线内容

当时距牙野原鉾康夺取冻京的全部权力仅有一线之隔。帝国能源社的地热发电站和ミルグラム的活死人大军都在他的掌控之下，有可能对他造成威胁的生死者追跡者也被臥龍岡早雲一一清除，最后站在少将面前要阻挡他的只剩下牙野原エチカ。  
回忆起决战前在軍警察本部50层办公室的那个夜晚，早雲的第一印象是冷。身为活死人的早雲本不应该对温度有感知，那只不过是外脑采集视觉图像后形成的模拟电子信号。他本也无意欣赏窗外弥散的飞雪，只是在被鉾康捧起头的时候注意到了。  
鉾康对早雲说此前我用死灵法师对活死人的强制力让你杀死昔日的同伴——時尭、義城，早雲默念他们的名字——但这次不同，你可以选择拒绝。鉾康停顿了一下。早雲当时以为鉾康的理解是自己面对エチカ会动摇，他想到鉾康一介肉身还是高估了活死人心中存留下的情感，后来才明白实则不然。  
鉾康继续，他说エチカ是他的女儿，早雲的妹妹。  
早雲觉得自己对他人的私事向来没有兴趣，即使对方与自己有血缘关系。但外脑捕捉到了这枚情报并将其与鴉済五勝偶然说漏嘴的只言片语联系在一起，如同既往瞬间得出结论：エチカ是有鉾康和自己父亲两人基因的孩子。通过试管婴儿技术完全可以做到，代孕母亲也许是阿蘇紫，她是唯一与鉾康接近的女性。  
一边想着此前自己与エチカ搭档时的默契感不是空穴来风，一边回答说如果那将是鉾康的命令他不介意直面エチカ。然后鉾康隔着外脑的金属外壳双手捧起早雲的头。

起初早雲并不知道自己使用的是武雪的外脑，直到与パブロフ交战，那时他还是血肉之躯。  
收留刚丧父的早雲时鴉済五勝摸着早雲的脑袋，说比起武雪他更像他母亲，早雲回答父亲的相貌在他的脑海中也已经很模糊了。五勝把当年在部队的合影拿给早雲看，早雲看。五勝指着照片里的三人说这是大爷我，那是你牙野原叔叔，剩下还有一个身影，除了承认那是父亲早雲想不出别的可能。早雲盯着武雪看，他的体貌特征与自己相差甚远。五勝时常向早雲和時尭提及武雪是怎样传说级的近接銃術使用者，论技巧甚至在他之上；每次训练都会被鴉済五勝近乎打断两条肋骨的早雲听着仿佛是在听传说，他对父亲的了解也就仅限于此。  
早雲并不是立即陷入恐慌的——发现这件事很长一段时间里他每次抚摸过外脑的头盔都感到宁静，那里留有父亲的灵魂——直到后来鉾康在铁塔下的变色龙里目睹早雲与時尭搏斗，对早雲说了一句他打斗的身姿让他想起他父亲。那天回到軍警察本部的房间早雲对着镜子脱下衣服打量着自己。早雲注意到自己比父亲瘦小许多，只到鉾康的肩膀，几乎时刻都被包裹在战术服内的皮肤比父亲更加苍白，没有军人那般的肌肉，近乎没有体毛的胯下总是软塌塌的。早雲乍舌原来此前鉾康是就着这般劣化的残次品发泄欲望。

与エチカ的对决早雲赢得轻松，他在开始之前就知道自己会赢。趁エチカ听到自己的身世后困惑的一瞬早雲射出3D打印子弹，这是来自鉾康的直接指示，这个男人一向有断送他身边最亲近者性命的魄力。然后早雲回到鉾康的办公室完成了他原本以为的最后一步。早雲不知道这具身躯还能维持住多久人类的形态。活死人的每分每秒都是赛跑，没有人知道何时死亡才会发现有人类向虚无借取时间从它的指尖溜走，但一旦被觉察便会立刻灰飞烟灭。即使在鉾康沉睡的深夜中早雲也把一瞬化为一千份地默数，然后在鉾康清醒的时刻里继续以俨然不动的神情掩盖心灵的存在。在战胜エチカ后这副身体尚能活动已经出乎早雲的预判，现在纵使他希求也不可能得到更多。  
由于激战被切断地热供应的房间十足寒冷，鉾康只解开裤子拉链，早雲倒不介意背部直接接触办公桌，被エチカ切断一条手臂的活死人连痛觉都没有，只是在看到窗外雪花飘散的时候觉得自己应该觉得冷。  
之后早雲在軍警察病房里被重新移植了手臂，结束后鉾康告诉早雲现在冻京已经完全死都化，鉾康是这里唯一的活人。早雲没有回应他，他转而问鉾康制作最精良的活死人能保持多久的感情，鉾康回答他理论上外脑能持续输出模拟人类大脑的电子信号；早雲继续追问是否是父亲恳求ミルグラム把母亲做成活死人，鉾康不说话，而此时早雲已经不需要解答。  
早雲想到这座城市的全知全能者会站在病床前看着自己起身拔下连接在身上的输液管和仪器，脚落在地面向门口走去，他离开病房穿过走廊顺着通风管道爬上电梯厢顶端，切断电梯的钢索让电梯自由落体——鉾康的视力穿透被黑血重新粉刷的墙壁，穿透钢筋水泥和怨灵锻成的地面，劈开比铁骨般的雪原更为坚硬的棺木；他看着他，仍能看到他——在地面层跳出井道，在軍警察双塔下战场的残骸中寻找还能驾驶的变色龙。早雲想到此刻鉾康能看到自己回到事務所，在那里他的身心都会回归尸体应有的姿态。

整件事里早雲唯一不明白的是当他向后仰去躺在鉾康的办公桌上时究竟是受了亡父的暗示还是鉾康的指令（早雲始终相信活死人没有自由意志，因此在这场性事里主动的不是他自己）。随后余下的一切都很好分辨：鉾康用没有戴手套的手脱下早雲的战术服，用虎口和中指指根处的老茧摩擦早雲的性敏感带；外脑提示早雲用腿缠上鉾康的腰，在鉾康把他翻过身后抬起屁股。那感觉十分奇特，仿佛他被人——那人是他父亲——按住手臂掰开大腿献给战友泄欲。  
然后早雲第一次感到使用这个物什的疲惫。对本该永远沉于水面下的潜意识的过度探求，事实上早已魂飞魄散却仍然纠缠着他的父亲的身影，外脑头盔自身的重量拉拽他的脚踝使他永远无法接近天空。越是追寻的越是远离，越是逃避的只如海潮顷刻又回到他的身边。早雲叹气。  
在2199年的冻京的雪覆盖早雲走出軍警察本部的脚印前，鉾康取下早雲的外脑，手掌扣住后脑勺，低头吻上他的下嘴唇。  
我无可伤悲，早雲对自己说，无可伤悲。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在鉾康明白了

鉾康在黑夜中的病房醒来，那时早雲还在沉睡。若不是躺在床上的人一只手臂包裹着层层纱布这场景简直让鉾康觉得熟悉到时空错乱，一周多前的场景灼烧了他的视网膜在眼底留下光斑：仪器的显示屏在幽暗的深海中稳定地散发绿光，护士连同点滴架一齐撤出了房间，午夜的病房空荡荡的，四堵墙壁从宇宙中分隔出一块空间，他就在那里注视着已经是死者的早雲。  
軍警察本部得知早雲死讯的几个人里，鉾康是最后一个。察觉到这点后鉾康感到嘲讽，通过旁人的认知他得以看见他和早雲两人关系的实质：凍京都軍警察治安維持局局長，对这个人而言一介民间生死者追跡者的生命根本不值一提——正是自己曾经所求。武雪死前将早雲托付给他，鉾康把那孩子推诿给五勝，说辞是燎子更适合照顾孩子；数月后五勝在小酒馆里没头没尾地问了一句是否是因为早雲让他想起臥龍岡小希子，鉾康丢下纸钞转身离开。他向有数面之缘的阿蘇紫提出代孕的请求，融合在一起的是他与武雪两人的DNA。鉾康说不出エチカ与自己有几分相像，他只记得自己在发现女儿也是同性恋后勃然大怒的情景，当时鉾康意识到还是自己的部分占了上风。エチカ离家出走后数日，他在浴室里冲着镜子来了一拳。镜子被他打得七零八落，裸露出墨绿色的涂层。对着这面不再能映出什么的玻璃碎片，鉾康惊恐地发现他未能察觉自己早已衰老。他的额头被刻画出挥之不去的沟壑，脸颊凹陷、除却颚骨软组织已无处附着。鉾康久久凝视自己，眼前这个男人原来只有这么一点高，只是被层层叠叠的军装撑起身形。从那时起鉾康对时间的感知变了，时常回过神来便是日暮，阿蘇少佐每日向他报告的却总是同一件事。待他听闻エチカ投靠了鴉済五勝时，他已无力对着镜子提起拳头。  
那日在病房外鉾康质问渚太尉为何拖延报告，渚神妻低下头说早雲被送来时已经没救了，是被贯穿心脏的即死。鉾康于过去所目睹的与于脑海所构建的两则图景重叠，一轮黑色的太阳升起：此前他抗拒和求索的，不过是一枚硬币的正反两面。现在鉾康并不惊奇，一切新知不过来自于遗忘。

他让早雲宣誓忠诚所做的第一件事是在他办公室里口交。早雲做得笨拙而不得要领，他只顾及不让牙齿触碰鉾康，唾液顺着嘴角打湿一片地毯。鉾康抓住早雲的头顶到最深。普通人被这么折磨有窒息的风险，但早雲神色平稳连干呕的动作也没有，在被喉咙被塞满的时候他还能小幅度地搅动舌头收紧喉头。然后鉾康大笑起来，曾经的自己无知而自大才会质问武雪为何要违背人理。  
鉾康射在早雲嘴里，早雲的脸颊被撑得鼓起。鉾康捏住早雲的鼻子，早雲理解暗示把精液咽了下去，然后张开嘴让鉾康检查，鉾康径直把阴茎再次塞了进去。整个过程里早雲全然像个机器，鉾康这轮射精后他再次张大嘴巴，既不与鉾康眼神接触也不主动靠近，保持着被动的姿势等待。鉾康摆头示意他结束了。  
鉾康让早雲戴上外脑，这之后鉾康号令死者杀戮活人。从早雲的同伴开始这座城市逐渐寂静下来，最后轮到了他的女儿。  
当晚早些时候鉾康向早雲坦白了エチカ的身世，直到那时他都惴惴不安，他并不认为他过去的行为称得上罪过，但早雲应该知道此事；至于早雲将作何反应，鉾康本人也没有把握，即使理论上而言活死人不过是死灵法师的人偶。  
早雲的头偏向另一侧，回答他说他愿意回应鉾康的请求杀死他的妹妹。鉾康用手抬起早雲的头想看看他的眼睛，但他所触碰到的只是外脑的金属骨架。他松手，对早雲说去吧。一份拐弯抹角的羁绊一直在某处连结着他与エチカ——让他们成为搭档，让他们决一死战——不为两人知情与否所改变。

鉾康独自在办公室等待，他屡次设想倘若锯开办公室门的是エチカ他该如何予以了断。他看见早雲回来时，先是庆幸，随后落寞地想到他准备的所有说辞都失去了用途：他把エチカ赶出家门也好，エチカ不愿与他相认也好，眼下不用懊恼直到最后也没有向那孩子道歉了，两人的事已经永远尘埃落定。  
此时鉾康注意到早雲失去了一条手臂，他走进早雲，早雲也走向他，早雲从他的身边经过而没有停下。鉾康回头，看见早雲躺在他的办公桌上。鉾康走到他身边，从脖颈一路向下追寻他的脉搏，鉾康什么也没摸到。軍警察本部顶楼的远光灯以固定线路照亮早雲立起的乳尖，早雲的腿缠上鉾康的腰，鉾康屈服了。当他将肉刃剖入早雲的身体时鉾康惊叹活死人化竟然会改变身体特性让男人的肠道分泌液体，他被温热的自行蠕动着的内壁包裹，抽插了几个来回便交去神智了。

病床上传来细碎的声响，鉾康看见早雲醒了。他告诉早雲他的手臂已无大碍，之后鉾康对早雲说起凍京都倒数第二个生者方才为他所杀，然而早雲对这座城市并不感兴趣，他转而问起自己人生终点后的终点，问起他的意识还能留存多久，鉾康尽量说了实话。最后早雲问到关于武雪的事，他问鉾康小希子成为活死人是否回应了武雪的期望。鉾康先是想到问题的答案——再清楚不过了——然后他想到早雲想要让他知道回答。鉾康想到早雲还是相信他所爱着的是武雪的儿子而非他。鉾康不向他辩解，他认为自己同时爱着两人。  
语言过于沉重了，它于人类之间的运作低效而不得要领；鉾康想到他的思想可以瞬间穿行于古往今来的所有世界乃至无有之地，旋即又想到它唯独无法触碰他人。于是他摘下早雲佩戴着的外脑，早雲闭上眼睛安静地接受了那个吻。  
鉾康没有阻止早雲离开，他不因早雲的离开而痛苦，鉾康觉得自己知道何种执念驱使早雲选择自我毁灭。那天晚上在醒来前鉾康又一次重复了回到马来西亚的梦。当他第一次走在那片丛林里时他还不知道自己在走向何处，后来在梦里他垂下脖子俯视自己的后脑勺然后回忆起来了：他正一步步走向恋人的处刑。此前这个梦总会唤起鉾康的惊慌、恐惧以及延绵不绝的悔恨。他在梦里挣扎吼叫，射向过去的箭矢消失在四维世界的黑洞，接着鉾康把枪口贴近武雪的心脏冲他开枪。不过那天晚上不同，他默默看着自己的面孔附着上温热的血液，看着自己闻到铁锈味胃酸上涌，这次鉾康连眼睛都没眨一下地注视着。他蹲下身子端详泣不成声的自己，时隔十数年的光阴怀抱他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一人的视角，全文终

武雪迈出的每一步都聚集了两股截然不同的力量。在这终年湿热如燃气炉上的蒸锅让人喘不过气的热带雨林，人类才终于意识到他们平日里最微不足道的一个动作都在与宇宙定理抗衡。周围的空气是那么潮湿以至于子弹都失去了原本的肃杀之气在重重水蒸气的裹挟下越过人类的视力向这片丛林服了软偏离目标软绵绵地抚过树木最后栽在不知何处的泥潭里，武雪带着足以一击将地壳炸开的决然抬起腿与地心引力对抗。他知道自己做了违背自然的事，在世间万物都束缚于这亘古不变的法则时，一介人类决心将之破坏。  
自鉾康把外脑交予给他已过去半年多，他们已经磨合到合二为一的程度。对武雪而言外脑的提示就像心脏跳动以交换血液内的氧气般自然而呼之欲出，人与机器在这天然熔炉里温吞地被炖至形体融化意识的边界也消失，最后提炼出紧密结合在一起的晶体，谁也说不清哪一部分是武雪哪一部分是外脑。但现如今武雪将它取下。他的双目与自然同出一源因而不需要通过电加热除去玻璃上冷凝的水蒸气，由无数肉眼不可见的分子组成的细胞构成的植物纤维织成的树叶在光线于不同角度的折射下呈现出不同的颜色而这只是其中的一项，双目摄取的情报经过大脑综合已有知识合成为超载的信息流冲击他使得他开始怀疑人类永远无法如实认知现实。挂在背包后的外脑随着武雪的步伐晃动，他减小活动幅度，外脑的屏幕已经开裂。

方才鉾康拦下武雪，他冲武雪的外脑出拳。武雪没有还手，他无言地将鉾康的怒火全盘纳下，在被撂倒在地外脑被击出裂缝时武雪也没有闪躲。武雪认为自己无可辩解亦不容动摇，如此他不费一兵一卒让鉾康大笑着放下拳头然后自行离开。离开前武雪听到鉾康呢喃武雪根本不爱小希子；倘若他爱她，便不会让她空留躯壳在人间遭受侮辱。  
武雪打了一个寒颤。冰雪乘着马来西亚的夏风由无领衫与脖颈接触的边缘灌入后背，像潜伏于热带雨林暗处的水蛇的吐信，然后它被武雪的体温融至液态与汗水混合在一起紧密地黏贴在他的身上如同又一层角质。当下与未来，之于何端人类能言之凿凿？此前武雪判断这是外脑的系统错误，而如今他确信未来某时东京将会冰封千里，无尽的皑皑白雪将会徐徐埋葬这座都市。始作俑者有战争的发起国，有参战国，有应用理论于武器制造的科学家，有将要在ミルグラム面前下跪求他复活小希子的武雪自己。此刻武雪能看见他的决定所延展出的所有结果。

武雪想明白了，鉾康觉得可笑是因为鉾康认为武雪不知道武雪爱着的只是武雪自己。武雪知道，武雪知道自己知道，知道鉾康不知道武雪知道；不仅如此，他还知道生死者小希子的躯体很快就会维持不住人形，他知道自己将在不久后被鉾康裁决，他知道在他死后鉾康会把对他的爱投影到早雲身上，武雪还知道早雲会认为能从鉾康对他的爱里找到父亲的影子。  
通晓未来不会带来任何改变，既无法改变当下也不足以改变未来更不会改变武雪（虽然他承认不应牵扯儿子的人生）。再一次抚摸小希子的手，再一次在小希子体内高潮，再一次确认他拥有这个女人——武雪如此渴望着。  
武雪最后想到鉾康觉得可笑是的是他知道自己对武雪的爱将永远无疾而终。武雪为他手淫，武雪在帮助性欲无处释放的战友。武雪不爱鉾康，除了他自己，武雪谁也不爱。

武雪迈出的每一步都聚集了两股截然不同的力量，他在ミルグラム的面前跪下。


End file.
